Because I Love You
by Lala Yoichi
Summary: Tentang kisah Sakura yang mencintai Sasuke /'akankah kau melihatku sasuke'/ ide pasaran RnR? :D


**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Because I Love You**

Fanfic by Lala Yoichi

"Hosh,hosh.."

'Sedikit lagi..' batin gadis berambut _pink_ sepinggang dan dia terus berlari hingga memasuki gerbang.

"Fiuhh.. akhirnya selamat" gumamnya sambil menyeka keringat.

"Ehem!" terdengar deheman keras dari arah belakang.

'Gleg' sang gadis menelan saliva lalu menoleh ragu.

"E.. Hehehe.." dan diapun tersenyum kikuk ketika mengetahui ada guru BP dan barisan beberapa murid yang terlambat.

"Haruno Sakura! Sudah berapa kali kau terlambat!" teriak Ibiki-_sensei_. Sakura kembali menelan ludah.

"Ba-baru 3 kali,_sensei_.." ucap Sakura takut-takut.

"Baru 3 kali kau bilang? Sedangkan aku hampir tiap hari melihatmu terlambat! cepat masuk barisan!" perintah guru sangar tersebut. Dengan langkah lemas Sakura menuruti kata sang guru.

**Tet.. Tet...**

Bel pelajaran kedua dimulai, dengan langkah gontai Sakura menuju kelasnya.

"Huft.. " dia menghela nafas berat ketika sampai di depan kelas XII IPA-1, lalu tangannya meraih gagang pintu.

**'Cekrek, kriiieeett..**' dan pintu terbuka dengan perlahan. Semua orang yang ada di kelas melihat ke sumber suara.

'Ini memalukan' batin Sakura.

'Gleg' lagi-lagi Sakura menelan ludah saat semua orang memandangnya.

"Maaf, saya terlambat" ucap Sakura tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"dooshite?" tanya sang _sensei_.

"Saya tadi tertinggal bis,_sensei_.."

"Aa.. aku kira kau tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan. Duduklah,Haruno.." ucap guru berambut perak yang selalu memakai masker, Hatake Kakashi. Sakura mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya di sebelah gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang, Yamanaka Ino. Setelah itu murid-murid kembali melihat ke depan saat Kakashi mulai melanjutkan pelajaran.

"Dasar,jidat.. Kau selalu terlambat" cibir Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari _sensei_nya.

"Ck, berisik kau,_pig_.." gerutu Sakura yang ikut memperhatikan ke depan dan sekilas ia melirik ke arah pemuda berambut hitam yang ada di pojok ruangan. Tapi dia segera mengalihkan pandangan ketika mata sang pemuda memergokinya.

**Tingtong.. Tingtong..**

Akhirnya pelajaran hari inipun berakhir, dengan segera Sakura mengemasi buku-bukunya ke tas.

"Hei,jidat.. Aku duluan ya? Aku ada kencan dengan Shikamaru.." ucap Ino sambil menoel bahu Sakura.

"hmm.. Cepatlah menyingkir dariku,_pig_.. Karena aku tak ingin ketularan flu babi" canda Sakura.

"Dasar jidat! Rasakan ini!" belum sempat Ino melempar meja (?) ke Sakura, gadis gulali itu sudah lari keluar kelas.

"weeeekk" ejek Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidah di ambang pintu, lalu kembali berlari.

"huh, dasar jidat. Awas kau ya" gerutu Ino yang ikut keluar kelas.

Sakura berjalan sambil bersenandung riang tanpa mempedulikan setiap mata yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Sasukeee.. tunggu aku!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik. Langkah sakura terhenti dan sepasang emeraldnya menatap ke sumber suara.

'**deg deg deg deg**' tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak kencang, wajahnya bersemu dan bibir mungilnya sedikit terbuka ketika melihat sesosok pemuda tampan yang kini tengah berjalan bersama pemuda pirang tadi.

"Sasuke-kun.." dan kata itu sukses keluar dari bibir Sakura. Dia tak berkedip sedetikpun saat menatap pemuda yang selama ini menjadi pujaan hatinya, Uchiha Sasuke. Hampir seluruh gadis tergila-gila padanya karena wajahnya yang tampan, otaknya yang jenius atau karena hidupnya yang bergelimang harta. Tapi sungguh bukan itu alasan Sakura menyukainya. Lalu tatapannya berubah sendu ketika dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri seorang gadis berambut merah menghampiri Sasuke dan merangkulnya dengan mesra, Karin, kekasih Sasuke.

'Kau bodoh Sakura, mana mungkin dia akan melihatmu' lirih Sakura dalam hati, lalu melangkah pergi.

Di halte..

Sakura kini tengah duduk di pojok kanan bangku yang ada di halte dan terkadang melirik ke arah bangku pojok kiri dimana ada Naruto, Sasuke dan Karin. Tiba-tiba hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Kenapa ini begitu menyakitkan.." gumam Sakura dan dengan segera dia menjauh dari tempat itu, tanpa ia sadari Sasuke melihat kepergian gadis itu.

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu..

"_Ohayou_,Sakura!" sapa Tenten, teman sekelas Sakura saat di kelas XI.

"_Ohayou_.. Ten.." jawab Sakura dengan senyum. Lalu merekapun berjalan bersama karena kebetulan kelas mereka sama-sama ada di lantai 2.

"Saku, aku masuk duluan ya.." ucap Tenten saat tiba di depan kelas.

"Um! _Jaa ne_.." ucap Sakura lalu meneruskan jalan.

'**deg**' jantung Sakura berdetak kencang saat melihat Sasuke berjalan di koridor yang berlawanan arah dengannya, diapun hanya bisa menunduk ketika pemuda berwajah dingin itu melewati dirinya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Sakura menoleh menatap punggung Sasuke yang kian menjauh dengan pandangan lirih.

'Akankah kau melihatku Sasuke?' batin Sakura.

"_Baka_.." gumam Sakura tersenyum miris dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Ino menatap sebal teman pinknya yang dari tadi menghela nafas tak jelas.

"Bisa kau hentikan itu,jidat?!" gerutunya. Sakura menoleh menatap Ino sekilas lalu kembali menghela nafas membuat Ino menggeram sebal.

"Huft.." dan akhirnya Ino ikut menghela nafas.

"Sudah.. Lupakan saja cowok super cuek itu.. Masih ada yang lainkan? Sai, Neji, atau Gaara mungkin? Mereka tak jauh dari Sasuke kok.." ucap Ino santai. Sakura kembali menatap ino, kali ini dia dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ino sweatdrop.

"E.. _daijobu,_ Sakura?" tanya ino.

"Hiks.. I-Ino.." Sakura mulai terisak, pandangan Ino berubah menjadi khawatir. Jujur dia begitu kasihan dengan sahabatnya yang mati-matian mempertahankan perasaannya untuk sasuke sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMP. Sakura yakin suatu saat sasuke akan melihatnya.

"Ssstt.. Sudahlah.. _Gomen ne_,aku bercanda kok" ucap Ino sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Sudah.. Berhentilah menangis, kau tidak sendiri,Saku.. masih ada aku.." ucap Ino menenangkan.

"Dan juga aku.."

"Aku juga!"

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu Sakura-chan!" ucap Shikamaru, Kiba dan Lee. Sakura dan Ino menoleh.

"Teman-teman.." Sakura merasa terharu.

"_Arigatou_.." dan Sakura kembali tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di koridor sekolah...

"Hei,Sasuke.. Apa kau membawa bahan untuk percobaan kimia hari ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke datar.

"_Hontou_?!" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Hn"

"Kau gila! Kau tahukan? Orochimaru-_sensei_ itu..."

** 'gleg'**

"mengerikan.." bisik Naruto.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Huh, dasar _teme_.." ucap Naruto sebal dan kembali berjalan. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka tadi. Dan dengan segera orang itu berlari menjauh.

'**Bruuk**'

"_Go-Gomen_.." ucap gadis berambut _pink_ yang tak sengaja menabrak Sasuke saat di tikungan koridor.

"Kau tak apa,Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke. Dengan segera Sakura berlari menjauh dan Sasuke melangkah menuju lokernya.

'**klik**' loker terbuka dan Sasuke menatap heran pintu loker yang tidak terkunci, ditambah saat onyxnya mendapati bahan-bahan percobaan ada di loker.

"Kau bilang kau tak bawa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Hn, mungkin aku lupa" ucap Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu menuju lokernya.

Di ..

"Sekarang keluarkan bahan-bahan yang kemarin ku suruh!" perintah Orochimaru.

"_Sen-Sensei_.." ucap Sakura ragu.

"Ada apa Haruno? Jangan bilang kau lupa bawa" tanya Orochimaru menatap tajam.

'**gleg**' Sakura menelan ludah dan keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Sa-Saya ti-tidak ba-"

"Keluar!" teriak Orochimaru.

"_Sen-Sense_i.. ta-tapi"

"Ku bilang keluar dan rangkum bab 2 sampai bab 6, SEKARANG!" dan akhirnya Sakura keluar kelas dengan langkah gontai.

'Sakura.. kenapa kau lakukan ini' ucap Ino dalam hati.

'Gadis itu lagi..' batin Sasuke menatap Sakura tanpa Sakura sadari tentunya.

"Hah.. dasar guru itu keterlaluan sekali, jariku sampai keriting.." keluh Sakura sambil meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Matanya menatap bangku yang ada di pojok ruangan.

"Sasuke-kun.." gumamnya. Lalu dia bangkit dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya. Sebuah kotak berwarna biru.

'Haruskah? Bagaimana jika dia tidak memakannya?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Huft.. harus ku coba!" dan dengan perlahan Sakura menaruh bentonya di meja Sasuke.

'**Tet.. Tet.**.'

Bel istirahat berbunyi, dengan segera dia berlari keluar kelas. Dan sekali lagi tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke melihatnya.

"Gadis itu.." gumam Sasuke, lalu memasuki kelas.

"Bento?" ucap Sasuke heran saat melihat kotak biru di mejanya. Kemudian dia membukanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke tersenyum tipis untuk Sakura.

"Bagaimana bisa dia tahu kalau aku suka tomat" gumam Sasuke saat melihat bekalnya penuh tomat cherry. Ketika pulang sekolah dan semua murid keluar, Sakura menghampiri bangku Sasuke untuk mengambil kotak bentonya, dia tersenyum senang saat menemui kotak itu kosong, sejak saat itu sakura sering membuat bento untuk Sasuke tanpa ia sadari jika Sasuke sudah sering memergoki aksinya.

Tanggal 28 maret...

"Jidaaaaaaat! Otanjoubi omedetou ne!" teriak Ino ketika Sakura memasuki kelas.

"Eh? Hari ini aku ultah ya?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang polos.

'**Bletakk!**'

"Auww! Itai, Ino baka-_pig_!" teriak Sakura kesal karena Ino dengan seenak jidatnya menjitak kepala Sakura.

"Hehehe..." Ino hanya cengengesan dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Waaa.. Sakura ultah ya?" tanya salah satu teman sekelas Sakura.

"Happy birthday ya!"

"Selamat ulang tahun,Saku-chan!"

"Semoga panjang umur!" Sakura hanya tersenyum dan membalas salam dari teman-temannya.

"Terimaksih.." ucap Sakura dan sedetik kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan penuh harap.

'Tidak mungkin.. aku tidak boleh berharap' lirih Sakura dalam hati.

"Ayo duduk!" ajak Ino. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

Saat istirahat..

"Hei,Saku.. kenapa kau terlihat lesu sekali? Apa karena kau tidak terima karena bertambah tua he?" canda Ino. Tapi Sakura hanya diam, membuat Ino mengernyit heran.

"Sakura.. kau tak apa?" tanya ino sembari duduk di depan sakura. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Aku baik-baik saja,Ino.."

"Tapi wajahmu mengatakan kalau kau sedang tak baik,jidat. Apa ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?"

"..."

"Saki? Kau mendengarku?" tanya Ino cemas.

"Aku.. Aku tak berharap mendapat banyak kejutan atau kado di ulang tahunku yang ke-17 tahun ini, aku hanya..."

"...aku hanya ingin mendengar satu kalimat dari seseorang.. dari seseorang yang ku suka. Aku ingin mendengarnya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku, sekali saja. Apa itu permintaan yang berlebihan,Ino?" gumam Sakura lirih.

"Saki..." dan ino memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Seminggu kemudian..

"Kau serius?!"

"Ya, aku serius! Ku dengar kaki kanannya patah dan sebelah wajahnya rusak!"

"Hiii.. haruskan kita mempertahankan fans club ini?"

"Ku rasa tidak.. karena sudah tak ada yang perlu kita kagumi darinya, memang sih dia kaya. Tapi kalo cacat buat apa?"

"Ku rasa kau benar"

Pagi ini konoha Senior High School di gemparkan tentang berita duka dari idola atau mantan idola di Konoha High School, Uchiha Sasuke sang bintang kini harus jatuh setelah peristiwa buruk menimpanya kemarin, insiden kecelakaan yang membuatnya cacat. Banyak murid yang membicarakannya.

"Ku dengar Karin memutuskannya"

"Sungguh?!"

"Ya, aku juga dengar soal itu. Bahkan Naruto juga ikut menjauh"

"Kasihan ya.."

"Sst.. Sst.. lihat itu dia" dan seketika semua murid diam saat Sasuke berjalan menggunaknan bantuan kruk melewati koridor, separuh wajahnya di liliti perban. Tak sedikit murid yang memandang jijik ke arahnya, sungguh tragis. Dulu di puja dan sekarang di tatap hina.

"Sasuke-kun.." gumam Sakura lirih, Ino hanya menepuk bahu Sakura untuk menenangkan.

Saat Sakura berjalan di koridor, dia tak sengaja melihat Sasuke yang tengah di ganggu beberapa siswa.

"Ahaha.. lihat dia.. menjijikan"

"Kekeke.. kau benar, sekarang kau hanya barang hina Uchiha!"

"Ahaha.. sampah!" dan salah satu dari mereka mendorongnya hingga jatuh.

"Hentikan!" teriak Sakura dan menatap tajam.

"Hah.. lihat siapa yang datang.."

"Ahaha.. sepertinya akan ada dongeng antara Beauty and the Beast di sekolah ini" ejek salah satu dari mereka.

"Ya, kau benar. Lebih baik kita pergi" dan merekapun pergi. Sakura mendekat.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tak apa?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Jangan mendekat!" ucap Sasuke tajam dan berusaha berdiri tapi gagal. Dengan cekatan sakura menahan tubuh Sasuke agar tidak jatuh.

"Aku bilang minggir! Aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu,Haruno!"

"Na-Nani?"

"Jangan pernah mengganggu dan mencari muka di hadapanku lagi!" teriak Sasuke.

"Kau.. sungguh menyebalkan.." ucap Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam. Dan perlahan air mata sakura jatuh. Hatinya begitu sakit mendengar ucapan sasuke.

* * *

Setelah insiden itu, Sasuke tak pernah menyentuh bento dari Sakura.

"Huft.. Mungkinkah dia sudah tahu?" sakura menghela nafas ketika mendapati bentonya masih utuh.

"Kenapa? Dia tak memakannya lagi?" tanya Ino.

"Hmm, ya.." gumam Sakura. Ino menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Bersabarlah.. dia hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri, kau pasti tahu betapa terpuruknya dia saat ini. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah terus berusaha meyakinkan dia bahwa masih ada orang yang peduli padanya" ucap Ino. Sakura tersenyum lemah.

"Yah.. mungkin kau benar,pig" ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang" ajak Ino dan Sakura mengangguk.

Malam hari di teras rumah kediaman Haruno..

"The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere"

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara seorang gadis yang tengah menyanyikan lagu Vanilla Twilight.

"'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here"

Sakura, nama gadis bermata emerald itu bernyanyi sambil memetik gitar milik kakaknya, Haruno sasori.

" I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad  
'Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone  
But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist deep in thought because when  
I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone  
I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight.."

'Prok prok prok'

Sakura berhenti menyanyi dan menoleh ke belakang, dia mendapati pemuda berambut merah tengah bertepuk tangan.

"Nii-chan? " tanya Sakura terkejut. Sasori tersenyum dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Suara dan kemampuanmu bermain gitar semakin bagus,ne?" puji Sasori.

"Ehehehe.. tentu saja. Soalnya Nii-chan yang menjadi guruku" ucap Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Dasar.." Sasori mengacak gemas rambut adik kesayangannya.

"Aaahh.. Nii-chaaann.. jangan merusak tatanan rambutku seperti ituuu.. lagipula aku bukan anak kecil lagi" gerutu Sakura sambil cemberut. Tatapan Sasori menjadi sendu.

"Benar.. kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Sekarang kau sudah besar,Sakura" gumam sasori.

"Ne... kenapa Nii-chan sedih?" tanya Sakura mendekati Sasori.

"Aku hanya tidak menyadari jika kau sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja. Karena di mataku, aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai gadis kecil yang polos dan butuh perlindungan seorang kakak,"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan melupakan kakak, setelah kau mendapatkan seorang pemuda lain yang kau suka." sambung Sasori lirih.

"Nii-chan bicara apa sih.. mana mungkin aku melupakan kakak super baik dan tampan seperti Sasori-nii! Sasori-nii adalah sosok kakak terbaik yang pernah ku ketahui!" ucap Sakura meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja,baka. Karena hanya aku kakak yang kau miliki" Sasori mendengus menahan tawa.

"Ee... benar juga ya.." gumam Sakura dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Ta-Tapi-Tapi.. maksudku Nii-chan memang kakak terbaik kok.. sungguh!" lanjut Sakura. Sasori terkekeh kecil sambil mengacak rambut sakura lagi.

"Ne,ne.. wakatta, imouto-chan.. ayo kita masuk, nanti kau masuk angin" ucap Sasori.

"baiklah, tapi gendong.." Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sudah besar, kau sendiri yang bilangkan?" Sasori mengernyit heran.

"Lalu? Tak ada hubungannyakan dengan di larang minta gendong?" cerocos Sakura.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini saja" Sasori berjongkok dan dengan girang Sakura melompat ke punggung sasori.

"Aw.. pelan-pelan.. kau mau mematahkan punggungku eh?" gerutu Sasori.

"Hehehe.. gomen ne.. ayo masuuuuk!" titah Sakura semangat.

"Dasar.. manja.." cibir Sasori, dan sedetik kemudian garis bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman.

* * *

"Ohayou, Sakura.. ino.." sapa para murid yang ada di kelas.

"Pagi.." jawab Ino, sedangkan Sakura terus memperhatikan Sasuke.

'Sasuke-kun.. dia hidup sebatang kara, setelah kejadian ini, dia pasti semakin kesepian. Apalagi Karin dan Naruto ikut menjauhinya' batin Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura tersentak ketika Sasuke balik menatapnya, dengan tatapan terluka. Terluka?

"Sas.."

"Hei, cepat duduk" Ino menarik Sakura dan refleks ia melepas pandangannya dari Sasuke.

Hari ini sekolah pulang lebih cepat karena ada rapat guru. Dan di kelas hanya tinggal Ino dan Sakura yang masih mengemasi buku-buku mereka.

"Hujan?" gumam Sakura saat menatap jendela.

"Sakura, maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu.." ucap Ino dengan raut sedih. Sakura tersenyum.

"Tak apa,pig.. cepat pergi, Shikamaru pasti sudah menunggumu" ucap Sakura. Ino tersenyum.

"Terimakasih atas pengertianmu,jidat.. aku pulang ya.. jaa" Ino melangkah pergi.

"Oh ya Sakura.." panggil Ino, Sakura menoleh.

"Ganbatte yo!" Ino tersenyum lebar.

"Hehehe.. aku tahu" Sakura membalas dengan senyum yang tak kalah lebar. Lalu Ino keluar kelas.

"Huft... semangat!" teriak Sakura sebelum keluar kelas.

'Tap,tap,tap' bunyi suara sepatu Sakura yang beradu dengan lantai koridor. Dari jauh Sakura melihat Sasuke yang tengah berjalan menerobos hujan. Dengan cepat Sakura mengambil payung dari tas dan berlari menuju Sasuke.

'Tes,tes,tes'

Rintik air membasahi tubuh Sasuke dan menetes melalui helaian rambutnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika tak di rasanya air hujan jatuh menimpa kulit pucatnya. Sasuke mendongak dan mendapati payung pink tengah menahan air hujan untuknya, lalu dia menoleh ke belakang. Dapat di lihat ada sesosok gadis mungil yang tengah tersenyum hangat untuknya.

"Pulanglah.." perintah Sasuke datar dan kembali berjalan.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri.. kau tak perlu mengasihaniku" sambung Sasuke. Senyum sakura luntur.

"Kenapa.. kenapa kau selalu berfikir seperti itu?" tanya Sakura pelan sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Karena matamu mengatakan seperti itu.." jawab Sasuke.

'greb' Sakura memeluk Sasuke dari belakang,dan payung Sakura terjatuh.

"Hiks.. bisakah.. bisakah kau untuk kali ini percaya padaku,Sas-kun.." Sakura terisak dan Sasuke terdiam.

"Ke-Kenapa.. kenapa kau tidak pernah merasakannya Sasuke.."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku.. hiks.. kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu diam dan tak pernah menganggapku ada.. kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas perasaanku.. kenapa aku harus menahan rasa sakit ini terus.. Jawab aku! hiks" sakura mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa aku begitu tak pantas untukmu Sasuke?" bisik Sakura.

"Ya.. kau tak pantas untukku,Haruno" ucap Sasuke dingin. Sakura terdiam, hatinya begitu sakit.

"Karena kau bisa dan pantas mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih baik dariku.. Sakura.." gumam Sasuke dengan suara yang lebih lembut. Sakura tertegun, pelukannya melonggar.

"Pulanglah.. dan tinggalkan aku yang menyedihkan ini.." Sasuke mulai melangkah pergi.

"Aku mencintaimu,sasuke..!" teriak sakura, Sasuke menggeleng cepat.

"Tidakkah kau lihat keadaanku sekarang?! Aku bukanlah Sasuke yang dulu! Sekarang aku hanyalah seonggok daging tak berguna dan menjijikan, tak bisakah kau melihat itu,Haruno!" teriak sasuke geram. Sakura tersenyum dan menghampiri Sasuke. Di raihnya tangan sasuke dan ia taruh di pundaknya. Tapi Sasuke menolak.

"Aku tidak peduli apa statusmu, bagaimana keadaanmu, karena di mataku kau tetaplah Uchiha Sasuke.. cinta pertamaku sejak SMP" ucap Sakura sambil menghela nafas. Sasuke menatap tak percaya.

"SMP?" tanya Sasuke.

"Um, aku menyukaimu sejak kelas satu SMP.. ahaha, kau bahkan tidak tahukan kalo kita dulu satu sekolah?" Sakura tertawa hambar.

"Oleh karena itu, sekarang cobalah melihat keberadaanku dan bersandarlah padaku,Sasuke-kun.. aku tahu kau pasti lelah dengan semua ini" ucap sakura lembut. Sasuke termenung menatap emerald Sakura, mencoba mencari tahu kebenaran dari sang pemilik mata.

"Hn" dan akhirnya Sasuke mulai menaruh lengannya melingkar di bahu sakura, mereka pulang dengan sakura yang memapah sasuke.

"Terimakasih..." bisik Sasuke dan dibalas Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman.

These wounds wont seem to heal

This pain is just to real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears

And i've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have, all of me (My immortal_Evanescence)

I don't care if i should be the last choice for you, after people throw away you. Because until whenever, I'll still love you

-Owari-

Ya-Haa! kekekeke.. Hai,semua! saya penghuni baru di sini :D

Jadi dimaklumi saja kalo masih acak-adul, ide pasaran, dan lain-lain hehe.. Sebenarnya ini fic sudah lama aku buat sih, tapi cuma aku publish di note fb dan sekarang nekat publish di sini o,o *curhat*

Review? :D *nyengir*


End file.
